video_game_charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Olcadan
Olcadan (オルカダン Orukadan) is a character in the Soul series of fighting games. He appeared in Soulcalibur III. Biography Once, in an age now found only in myth, there was a man known by the name of Olcadan who was skilled in every kind of fighting art. With one single exception that had ended in a draw, he could boast that he had been completely undefeated in innumerable duels he had fought. He then turned his eyes to the gods. He fought and defeated a great owl that was a messenger of the god of war. The angry god cursed Olcadan, turning his head into that of an owl. Upon seeing this curse, the people tried to obtain the gods' forgiveness by capturing Olcadan. Sorcerers known as the "sages of the oak" were sent after him. They took advantage of the vow he had made in order to become strong and captured him. The god of war appeared in the form of a headless great owl, and sent Olcadan down into an ancient ruin that sprawled deep beneath the earth. Unable to find an exit, he gave up and resigned himself to his fate, falling into a deep slumber. The power of the Evil Seed, however, broke the seal of the labyrinth and Olcadan managed to escape. Stepping out from the labyrinth for the first time in an eternity, he learned that the world outside had changed greatly since his era. However, he was not particularly troubled by this fact. Those waves of power that had interrupted his sleep were undoubtedly the greatest power of the era. He learned to survive in the new world by teaching people the fighting techniques that he had developed by himself, Over the course of several years, Olcadan gradually learned about the new era into which he had awoken. He then decided, in order to restore his combat senses that had dulled over the course of his long sleep, to cut off contact with the world by confining himself inside the labyrinth once more. His goal became to challenge the most powerful opponent of the current era. The opponent is a pair of cursed swords that had been young and weak in his own era, but these weapons, crafted by the hands of man, now rivaled the powers of the gods. Olcadan managed to defeat the champion of the Lakeside Coliseum during his journey, becoming the new arena champion. During the events of Soulcalibur IV, Edge Master and Olcadan felt Angol Fear's arrival on planet Earth and observed her actions. However, in the end, neither needed to oppose her. According to the second artbook of the game he is still alive and apparently in the Mughal Empire, still training his apprentice, Boris. Tales of Souls Mode In any character's story, Olcadan can be battled. To do this, the player must go to a path that avoids fighting Tira at Osthreinsburg, and defeating Zasalamel at the Clock Tower. Then follow a specific story path that differs from each character. If they do this without being defeated in a battle (at all), they will travel to the labyrinth where they will fight their "Destined" character (complete with the usual music playing, but without the scripted scene before the battle), a shadow version of a bonus character (sometimes either Hwang, Li Long, or (possibly) Arthur, due to the voice, fighting style (which is that of a Samurai) and the outline of the "Unknown Soul"), and Olcadan himself. Since Olcadan knows all the Soulcalibur III's original characters' fighting styles, he will be a very tough challenge to defeat him, but if he is defeated, the player's character's "The Ancient" weapon will be unlocked, and Olcadan will be unlocked as a playable character in all game modes (except Chronicles of the Sword). The player will also go to the Lost Cathedral. If they are defeated in any part of the labyrinth, they will go to the Lost Cathedral, without fighting Olcadan, and they will face Zasalamel, and (if they weren't defeated at all) Night Terror. If the player was defeated before this, they will face Abyss, as normal. If the player has selected Olcadan himself, then the opponent will be a Doppelganger. Olcadan will not obtain an Ancient because he already has them. Category:Males Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Axemen Category:Hammerers Category:Swordsmen Category:Shieldmen Category:Whip Users Category:Staff Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Knifemen Category:T Characters Category:Playable Hero Category:PS2 Debuts Category:Arcade Characters Category:Clawed Characters